Dancing With The Devil
by Alone234
Summary: Ever since college Troy has been changing. He starts to give into a certain blonde with fashion sense and red horns. Will he share his secret relationship? Or will he choose basketball and fame over the one thats always been there for him?


Author's note: Okay this is my first High School Musical Story and I hope you guys like it. I'm really excited about this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter one: Dream Weaver

Are you okay? Should we stop?" Gabriella whispered to me. We were in my car overlooking the city below us. I couldn't go through with this. Yes, I wanted her badly, but not like this. She was so beautiful, so delicate that telling her what I did would ruin her. I've already screwed up enough times. There's no way I could tell her that I slept with Sharpay.

"You know what…I'm not really ready for this, I'm just gonna take you home, kay?" I told her buttoning my shirt back up. She got off of me and stared at me confused. Then her confusion turned into anger. She pulled her skirt back up and crossed her arms. Even though she was angry it was still cute.

"Put your seatbelt on," I said smiling at her. She didn't return the smile.

"What's wrong? Is it me, am I doing something wrong I mean Troy if there is I'll… I'll fix it." She annoyingly said. If she were to change something, she would just have to be completely change herself. I love her, don't get me wrong. Its just that I want something more. I'm tried of that child innocence that's always on her face. It doesn't seem right to me. And now that we're in college I've changed.

"Baby there's nothing wrong, let's just got back to the dorm." I said backing out the parking lot and driving away back to Clear view University. I dropped her off at her dorm and gave her a goodnight kiss. She closed the door and I walked down the hall, I suddenly had a taste for peanut butter M&Ms. I walked over to the common room and saw a vending machine. And there it was, that delicious yummy yellow packaging, I wanted it so bad. I could taste it. I rummaged though my pockets for change and only found 50 cents. I needed another 50.

"Damn," I said a little upset.

"Find what you're looking?" I heard a voice behind me. The voice that made my spine shiver with excitement.

"And if I didn't, do you have anything to offer?" I asked. When I turned around finally, I saw her. Sharpay. She had just gotten from the shower I could tell. Wrapped up in a pink towel, her wet blonde hair touching her soft skin, and her pink flip flops.

"I might have something," She said smiling at me and walking over slowly like a cat. Her hips swaying, her eyes sharp, glued to mine.

"How do you know it's what I want?" I asked.

"Because I know you. Troy, you and I are perfect. My parents love you, you could go and be in the NBA and I'll be the rich wife supporting you, loving you. Giving you everything you wanted. When are you gonna get it through that thick skull of yours that you and I belong together. Not that little cute puppy dog that you call a girlfriend. I 'know' what you want," She said. She came close to me, her lips brushing mine, and then slipped 50 cents into my pocket.

"Think about it," she said as she walked away. I took the dollar I had 'magically' in my pocket and inserted it into the vending machine. Pressed a couple of buttons and out came my treat. But now that it was here in my hands, I didn't want it anymore, it was tasteless.

The next day Chad woke me up and I really don't even remember why. I just fell back asleep. I didn't need school at all. I was approached by a Talent Scout about my ball playing. He saw Chad and I play and gave us both his number. He wants up to go pro. I plan on it. Then, as I was falling back asleep I had this disturbing dream. I was playing basketball, 5 seconds on the clock. It was up to me to make the winning shot. I was about to shoot when Gabriella was calling me from the sidelines. I could hear her calling me over to her. "Troy! Troy!" It was distracting me. Then I saw Sharpay on the other side cheering me on, screaming my name for support. I smiled and then made the shot. And once I made that shot…Gabriella disappeared. She vanished in this air. The team rejoiced and picked me up. When I got back down Sharpay was there and she kissed me in front of everyone. Then I awoke in a cold sweat. It was 2 o clock. What the hell was that dream about? I got a text from Zeek that we were all going out for lunch. I did not want to go. I think I'm depressed.

I walked down the hall of the girl's dorm on my way to Gabriella's dorm. I knocked on the door. It opened.

"Hey baby what's up?" She asked throwing her arms around my neck. I smiled. This is what I loved about her.

"Nothing much, just thought I should stop by and see my favorite girl. So you wanna grab a bite to eat?" I asked her.

"Wait, its 2:15, aren't you supposed to be in class right now?" She asked. Her eyes shifting, like she was doing just before I got there.

"Yeah, so? Come on lets go." I said.

"Troy this is the 5th time this week. You're gonna get kicked out of school. I though you wanted us to graduate to together. That's what we planned in High School," She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Look Gabby. I didn't tell you this, but Chad and I got approached by a talent scout and loves our ball playing and wants us to go pro. He gave us his number and I'm thinking about calling him," I said smiling hoping to trigger her smile and excitement. But, she just looked at me, clueless. Like it was the dumbest idea she's ever hears. She furrowed her eyebrows questioningly.

"what if it's a hoax and he's not real. Just some guy who wants to use you guys for money. Don't get me wrong., I'm happy, but I've seen movies like this Troy," She stated.

"This isn't a movie Gabriella…this is real. Hi! I'm Troy Bolton, I'm a real boy. And that guy was a real guy. That's Roy Daniels he's pretty much famous Gabby." I told her.

"I don't know, I'm happy for you guys but I'm still skeptical. And plus didn't you want to go on Broadway," she asked.

"Sure…but I've been playing basketball my whole life. I love to do it. Singing with you is amazing, but its not what I want to be famous for," I said.

"You've changed. You're not the Troy Bolton I met in High School. You're just…weird. And plus I'm kind of in the middle of something right now so I'll have to take a rain check on that date," she said then gave me a kiss on the cheek and closed the door. I stood there staring at the door. I felt as if she had left me naked and confused. I didn't bother me. I took a few seconds to clear my head and turned around and as soon as I did, Satan was staring me right between the eyes.

"Wow, looks like missy doesn't like you playing ball. But oh my god I'm happy for you! Royspoke to you!" Sharpay exclaimed throwing her arms around me and kissing me on the cheek. See, this was the response I was looking for.

"Yeah but, isn't it a little weird that THE Roy Daniels just happened to be on campus and saw Chad and I play?" I asked.

"Well, I may have had a little something to do with it. Look don't get mad, I just looked outside the window and saw you guys on the court and I heard he was in town so I just called him," She said with her little puppy dog eyes.

"Why would I be mad at that? I'm excited. Thanks Sharpay. What can I do to repay the favor?" I asked. Then I completely regretted it. Knowing her, she'll want to do exactly what we did last week. But I can't take back what I just said.

"Just go out to lunch with me and then we can talk about your future," She said smiling. Oh thank God, I thought I she was asking for worse…even though that wouldn't have been a bad thing.

"Yeah sure, lets do it…I mean lets uhh...go eat?" I stammered. I'm such an idiot. She giggled.

"yeah just give me a couple minutes to get dressed and I'll meet you in the lobby downstairs," She gave me another hug, kind of lingered there for a moment and then ran off to her dorm. I smiled and walked downstairs, waiting.

I probably waited there a good 15 minutes until she came downstairs. Her hair was in loose curls, she wore a pink camisole with tight blue jeans and pink flip flops. Dam, what is with this girl and pink? She was hot, not gonna lie.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Let's go!" I said.

Sharpay and I arrived at the Café in the next town over. A town called Livingston. I've never been there but my God was it beautiful. We sat there and talked for the longest time. We laughed and everything. The entire time I knew her, I just though she was an annoying prissy girl who only cared about herself. But I saw a different side to her. She wasn't as controlling as she usually is. She was a normal girl, she matured.

Six o clock came along and I kept getting constant texts as well.

"Should we go meet up with them?" I asked her.

"Nah, we're having so much fun. I have an idea. There is this club that's supposed to be amazing and Roy is supposed to be there tonight. Who knows maybe we can 'accidentally' bump into him, have a couple drinks you know," She suggested. I loved that idea.

"Yeah, what the hell," I said. She smiled at me, that devilish grin of hers. I could only imagine what was to come. A club, dancing, drinking…she knew what she wanted. And so did I. I was dancing with the devil at this point.


End file.
